Digiwars- Episode Mon, The Piedmon Menace
by Brakkiss
Summary: Hey! I've finally made my own account! This is demo for a fic that I may or may not write (depends on how well the fans like it), and is a parody of Star Wars (duh). READ AND REVIEW DAMNIT!


This is Brakkiss's latest idea. When bored out of their minds, the watched Star Wars Episode 1. Getting an idea they thought that could substitute all of the characters for Digimon. Sounds crazy huh? Well read Part One and E-mail Alpha Draconis with your ideas, rants, and death threats. Without further ado...  
DIGI WARS  
EPISODE MON  
THE PIEDMON MENACE  
  
Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Digiworld,  
The party routes of the Gazimon through Server  
Are in dispute.  
  
Hoping to solve this with a deadly blockade of Black   
Gears, the greedy Gazimon have stopped all shipping to  
The tiny File Island.   
  
While the Congress of the Digiworld debate mindlessly, the   
Preservers of Light secretly dispatch two Jedi Knights, the   
Guardians of peace and justice, to freak the Gazimon into   
Submission...  
  
One lone Digi-Cruiser flew its way to the blockade of Black gears.  
These black gears were giant invasion ships that were meant for blasting Digimon.  
The two Jedi were cloaked in their robes as the nervous Pagumon pilots flew towards the largest gear.  
"Tell them we wish to board." Said the larger Jedi coolly. The uneasy Pagumon nodded and opened a hailing frequency. On their monitor stood a tall lanky Gazimon, in formal uniform. This must be the Viceroy the smaller Jedi thought.  
"With all due respect," the Pagumon began, "The Ambassadors wish to board."  
"Yes, of course." The Gazimon paused and added. "After all our blockade is perfectly legal."  
The larger Jedi sneered and thought to himself, I wish the council didn't pass those goddamn laws while they were high. But the ship was already landing in the battle cruiser. The Guardromon, and Tankmon in the hangar watched the ship land. The door hissed open and the cloaked ambassadors were lead to a room by a small Gearmon. Once inside the Gearmon stated his master would be with them shortly. The Gearmon left and the Jedi removed placed their robes on the chairs provided.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Agu-Wan Kenobi said.  
"I don't sense anything." Replied his master, Gabu-Jinn replied.  
"It's not the mission, but something elsewhere... elusive."   
"Don't focus on your anxiety Agu-Wan, keep your concentration here where it belongs."  
"But Master Gennai said I should be mindful of the future."  
"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Rookie."  
"Riiiiight... Anyway how do you these Gazimon will react to Gennai's demands?"  
"These viral type Rookies are cowards, don't worry this meeting will be short."  
"Good, because I'll convert to the dark Side if I miss Escaflowne."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What? What did you say?" The Viceroy asked nervously.   
"I said we're out of coffee." Replied the Gearmon  
"Sorry I'm a little jumpy since you said the ambassadors were Jedi."  
"Oh, sallright."  
"Distract them while I contact Lord Piedmon."  
"Oh, you always make me distract people while you chat with Piedmon. Can't I talk to Piedmon?"  
"NO!"  
"Oh, you never let me have any fun."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do these Digijerks mean to keep us waiting?" Agu-Wan sternly stated.  
"No. But I sense an unusual amount of fear in them for this party route."  
"I'll say, the Gazimon I passed in hall soiled themselves as we passed by."  
" Eww, thanks for sharing."   
Then the Gearmon came in with a tray of drinks. Agu-wan took a sip from his cup, and spat it at the Gearmon.  
"What the hell is this?" He barked at the Gearmon.  
"Cappuccino." The droid replied.  
"No, it's Crappucino. Go back to the kitchen and get it right!"  
The Gearmon floated off cursing and cussing under his breath.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hologram of Piedmon materialized in front of The Viceroy and the Gearmon.  
"What is it?" He spoke. "If it's about your car, it was upside down when I got there, and for your old lady, well she shouldn't have mouthed off like that."  
"Uh, no..." The Viceroy trailed off.  
The Gearmon responded, "This scheme of yours has failed. I TOLD you don't inform the Jedi council when you invade a world."  
"Viceroy, Piedmon began, "If I see him again, send him to planet Poke for life."   
The Gearmon abruptly left.  
"Commander," Piedmon spoke to another Gazimon, "This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans."  
"But I'm not driving." The Gazimon dumbly replied.  
"You stupid son of a- LAND YOUR TROOPS!"  
"Is that legal?"  
"No... I mean yes!"  
"And the Jedi?"  
"Kill them immediately."  
"Yes my Lord..."  
Piedmon's hologram disappeared.  
"...Dumbass."  
The hologram reappeared.  
"YOU'RE FIRED!" Piedmon yelled  
"DOH!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The Tankmon all turned to the Digi-cruiser and opened fire. The Pagumon never saw it coming.  
KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hearing the explosion the Jedi stood up ready for battle. The room was silently filling with gas...  
  
Seven Guardromon approached the door of the room, which the "dead" Jedi were in. The viceroy's hologram visualized and gave orders, "They must be dead by now. Flush whatever is left."  
The Guardromon in the lead opened the door to the Conference room. The door hissed open as the Guardromon raised their arms, ready to fire their missiles.   
[SHOOT ANYTHING THAT MOVES] The leading Guardromon ordered.  
As if on cue, the Gearmon floated through the gas. The Guardromon looked at each other and opened fire on the Guardromon. With the Guardromon distracted Agu-Wan and Gabu-Jinn ignited their Lightsabers and cut the Guardromon to pieces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is going on down there?" The Viceroy yelled to the Gazimon technician.  
"We lost the lost the transmission sir!" The technician smartly replied.  
"Activate the scanners."  
"Uuh...Sorry but-"  
"Damn! I knew Windows 98 would screw us up!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Agu-Wan deflected the Lasers shot by the Guardromon as he and Gabu-Jinn ran towards the cockpit.   
"This way!" Gabu-Jinn yelled over the high-pitched sound of the Lasers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" Asked an older Gazimon general/  
"Well, no but I- Seal off the bridge!" The Viceroy demanded.  
"That won't be enough." The senior officer warned.   
"I want Mekanorimon here at once!"  
"We will not survive this." The General brooded.  
  
Meanwhile the Jedi had reached the bridge. Agu-Wan Kenobi was defending Gabu-Jinn as he used his Lightsaber to cut the hatch to the bridge. Agu-Wan deflected shots and carved the droids into spare parts.  
  
The glowing beam of energy that was the beam on Gabu-Jinn's blade was cutting the hatch doors. The Viceroy was drowning in a pool of nervous sweat, when he yelled "CLOSE THE BLAST DOORS!"  
Two layers of Chrome Digizoid metal reinforced the Bridge doors. Seeming relived the Viceroy sighed, "That will hold them."  
Gabu-Jinn realizing what had happened pulled out his Lightsaber and drove it straight into the centre of the door. Burning the metal like a hot knife through butter, horrifying the Gazimon.  
"They are still coming through!" The General yelled.  
"This is impossible!"  
"Where are those Mekanorimon?!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Mekanorimon jetted down the hallway on their jetpacks, then they landed and attacked.  
"Gabu, Destroyers!" Yelled Agu-Wan as the Jedi prepared to defend themselves.  
[TWIN BEAM!]  
While dodging the attacks the Jedi escaped into the vents.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There are on match for Mekanorimon," the General assured the Viceroy.   
"Sure," the technician began, "They've gone into the ventilation shaft."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Jedi master and apprentice jumped down from the vent into a hangar.  
Hundreds of robot Digimon were boarding onto ships.  
"Viral Digimon." Agu-Wan said grimly.  
"It's an invasion force," began Gabu-Jinn, "We've got to warn File Island. Stow inside different Mekanorimon and we'll meet up on the surface."  
"You were right about one thing," Agu began, "They are cowards, look at those ones pointing us out to those droids."  
  
On the Bridge a transmission was being received from Toy Town. The General and Viceroy were present. On the holo screen a picture of a Palmon in very extravagant clothes appeared.   
"It's queen Palmidala herself." The General said.  
"At last we are getting results. (To Palmidala) Again you come before us your highness."  
The queen began, "You won't be pissing me off any more! Your trade boycott of File Island has ended."  
"I was not aware of this failure." The Viceroy cackled.  
"I have word the Chancellor's Ambassadors have commanded you to reach a settlement."  
"I'm sorry, but you hair is cutting the oxygen off from your brain. There are no ambassadors here."  
"Beware Viceroy, your drunken Gazimon have gone too far."  
The hologram abruptly ended and the General spoke up.  
"She's right you know-"  
"It's too late too stop!"  
"Do you think she suspects an attack?' questioned the General.  
"I don't know but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there."   
"How do we do that?"  
"How the hell should I know!"  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Email me with comments.  
-Brakkiss   
PS- I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR DIGIMON! THIS IS A FANFIC! THAT AND IT DOESN'T HURT TO REVIEW!  



End file.
